


He Could Write A Novel With This Shit

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short as hell, no zombies, sappy negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: In any given day, Negan can easily come up with ten things he loves about Rick.Just a late-night drabble written for feels venting when I was too tired to write anything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick break from my longer works! Had a busy day today and was far too tired to work on anything substantial, but I couldn't get my Regan feels to go away, so I cranked out this giant sapfest to tide me over until morning.
> 
> After this, it's back to working on The New World Order!

In any given day, Negan can easily come up with ten things he loves about Rick. It doesn't take much when you live with the guy and you spend every waking(and sleeping, frankly) minute with him. When you're greeted to him each morning, see him come home every evening, and crawl into bed with him at night, you find something new to love about the guy every day.

In the morning, Rick always wakes first. Negan rouses to the sound of the shower running. He makes sure to get into the restroom and steal a quick hug against Rick's naked body before the man grumbles that Negan himself needs to start getting around, lest he end up late for work. He loves the feeling of Rick's slightly shower-damp skin against his chest, and how Rick always shoves him off, even though Negan can tell he's fighting back a smile.

Once Rick is dressed, he always comes back into the room to find Negan on the bed, playing on his phone. Negan likes watching him dress, so he lingers and enjoys the way Rick's muscles contract and expand as he wriggles into his clothing. He always smells just the right edge of fresh, and when he turns to look at Negan and remind him for the second time that he should get ready for work, those eyes only seem to emphasize that clean, crisp look. Negan loves Rick's eyes.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Negan usually manages to push himself out of bed. He'll fumble with his phone to look at the time, then start downstairs into the kitchen. Rick's cooking isn't top-notch by even a frayed thread of the word, but he tries every morning, anyway. Cereal is reserved for weekends, when everyone can be more lazy. Eggs and toast and bacon are things Rick gets up early enough to attempt to concoct for his family during the week. Negan tries to offer advice here and there, but regardless of what Rick comes up with, he loves how hard the man tries.

Rick is like liquid determination. 

After breakfast, Rick and Negan work together to get the kitchen back in shape, and then Carl and Judith hop into Rick's car for school and daycare, respectively. Rick always makes sure Negan knows what time to expect him home, and makes a point to remind him that he'll call if it's going to be longer. He always reaches up to touch Negan's face right before leaving, scratching playfully at his beard, before he steals a goodbye kiss. Negan loves that he never forgets to say "I love you" on his way out. Probably a lesson he learned from losing Lori.

Negan always takes his lunch a little late. He and the bodybuilding coach are responsible for keeping an eye on the students during lunch hour, so Negan usually doesn't get time to himself until after noon. Rick listens incredibly well and knows this fact, so right around noon, he texts Negan to see how his day is going. Often times, Negan teases him for being so diligent about it, but as per usual, Rick sees straight through that. By the time their lunch hours are over, Rick usually succeeds in having Negan on the phone, laughing and telling stories with him. Negan loves how hard Rick tries to make sure he knows how loved he is.

Because Rick knows Negan inside and out. He knows Negan's cocky, but doesn't exactly love himself. Rick takes it upon himself to compensate for that. Negan owes him so much for this fact alone.

When Negan gets home from work, Carl and Judith are always there, but Rick is still at work. He usually can't expect the guy home until several more hours later. He and Carl are both amazing cooks, and they often work together to come up with a meal for Rick to come home to. Judith always joins them in the kitchen, sitting on the counter and practicing how to spell her name or singing the alphabet. Time flies, and before Negan knows it, Rick is home. They kiss quickly, and then sit in the living room and enjoy their meal together. Negan unquestionably loves Rick's family.

Afterward, Carl and Negan work together on the kitchen while Rick focuses on getting Judith bathed and in bed. Negan and Carl almost always get done first, and while Carl tries to steal an hour or so of gaming before Rick sends him to his room for the night, Negan often goes to check on Rick and Judith. Most times, he catches Rick just as he's gotten Judith tucked in and is quietly inching out of the room. But sometimes, he will come in to Rick whispering softly to his daughter, telling bedtime stories or singing to her. He'll lean against the doorway and just watch, while his body melts at the very core by just how good a dad Rick is. Negan adores how much Rick loves his family.

Carl usually knows it's time to retire to his room when Rick and Negan return from upstairs. He'll bid them a hasty goodnight and then start to his room, and Rick and Negan will turn the television to the news. Rick likes to know what's going on, but he often gets distracted by Negan's complaints about how depressing the news is lately. In his defense, the media seems far more interested in the more depressing stories than the happier ones. Rick eventually gives up trying to overhear the stories over Negan's groaning, and they have their 'adult time', which is surprisingly not mind-blowing sex. It's just conversation. Stupid topics like weird arrests or simple questions about tastes in food or movies or clothing. Negan learns something new every night, and he loves that Rick loves to do the same.

Sex doesn't happen every night, but it happens a lot, and when it does, it's amazing. Negan loves how passionate Rick is. He's always so determined to make Negan feel good, and so aggressively into it that whether he's pitching or catching, he's got his own unique sense of control. He always knows exactly what to say and do to have Negan losing his damned mind, and as much as he loves seeing Rick come apart in the throes of passion, he usually can't focus on that over the constant waves of ecstasy Rick dishes out upon him. Rick can play him like a fiddle, and Negan loves it.

When they finally lie down for the night, Negan realizes over and over again just how much he loves Rick in general. Tough Rick, smart Rick, dedicated Rick. Rick, who always knows just what to say. Rick, who meets Negan's crazy with a wildcard sort of attitude that makes him completely unpredictable and stable all at the same time. Rick Grimes, the father, and Rick Grimes, the dedicated police officer. Rick, who had at some point decided he wanted to spend all his time with a guy like Negan, who doesn't feel like he deserves such a person in his life.

Rick has said it himself. He doesn't care who Negan used to be. It's who he is now that's important, and no amount of the past can ever hope to change that. Rick is the very embodiment of reassurance and hope and strength, and Negan never lets himself forget just how lucky he is to have the guy.

He closes his eyes every night, knowing that at some point during the next day, he's going to find something else he loves about this guy. He could write a novel with this shit.


End file.
